


Betrayal

by randomlilthings



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1859, 8059, Dark!Yamamoto, Light Angst, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera made a bad choice. One bad decision that led him to give in to Hibari's constant insinuations. One bad thing led to another... Now, Yamamoto has found out and is obviously unhappy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mention of rape and Dark!Yamamoto is not as pleasant, even when it comes to the one he loves.

Despite doing so, Yamamoto clearly felt that Gokudera had betrayed him. The pest had been dealt with but the scars on the pale skin would stay even though they've healed. Pulling the storm guardian by his wrist, he threw him into an empty room, eyes narrowing. Shadows covered half his face but Gokudera could still feel the chill riding down his spine from watch his lover move that way.

Not backing away, Gokudera stood his ground. He was not stepping away from this. He was at fault and he was not going to be a coward. The empty room seemed too small for them both right now and so quiet that he could hear the breathing of his lover.

Biting on his lip, he waited for the other guardian to make the first move. He could see Yamamoto moving towards him and he held back his breath. Just months before, he had been told that this will never happen again. That the man before him would forever be confined to a bed. He had resisted those words at first but his willpower succumbed to the constant words of others.

A hand grabbed his right wrist and he could almost smell the cologne he bought as an early Christmas gift the year before. Fingers were tightening around his wrist, fingernails dragging over his skin a little. "I have never imagined you to be a cheater, Hayato."

It was the same voice he was familiar with. That one voice he would deny missing. But it was different. It didn't bring the same warmth he would feel in his chest when his name was called. Words were caught at his throat. Those words that hit him straight in the face weren't false and he couldn't deny them. He had gotten weak after the incident and there was no excuse for his error.

He didn't say a word or hint that the hand was hurting his wrist. Yamamoto was slipping a hand under his shirt and his breath hitched. It felt undeniably good under the Rain Guardian's touch but a nip to his ear had his attention brought elsewhere. "Did he touch you good?" Nails dragged down his stomach. "Did you call his name?" Yamamoto was pressing his body closer. "Were you a good fuck, Hayato?"

The Storm Guardian blinked. This was not his lover. He grabbed the hand under his shirt with his free hand, tugging at it. He was fit but no amount of training would get him to be as physically trained as the ex baseball player. Before he even realised it, both his hands were caught under a deadlock, pressed under Yamamoto's hand above his head.

"The last I remember... You liked being touched by me, Hayato." His name dragged on purpose but the smile on Yamamoto's face brought a shiver down his spine. "Or did that bastard played with you so much that you're rejecting your actual boyfriend..." Those words hurt. His eyes narrowed, staring back at Yamamoto. "I was weak okay. But fuck... I thought..." He stared away. "I thought the doctors were right..."

A chilling laughter filled the room. "Well, apparently not." Yamamoto was removing the red silky tie around his neck and was starting to wrap it around Gokudera's wrists, wanting to tie the hands he held to the window grill. "Takeshi... What the fuck... Oi... Idiot..."

He was defenseless against the physical strength of the other. Both his hands were now bounded by a gift he bought to the mental grills of the small window. No amount of trashing around or wriggling his hands would help. The Rain Guardian stepped away, still grinning. "Now... Maybe I should start marking my property."

Frowning, he tried death staring at the other man inching closer. "Don't you fucking dare. Oi..." A hand covered over his mouth, silencing him. "Shh... Hayato... You don't want people hearing." Something was pushing into his mouth and his eyes widened. His voice muffled and all he could do was stare as Yamamoto started undressing him.

There was still that faint bruise on his collar bone from that one night. He groaned when his shirt was pushed away, revealing that mark. He watched Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, obviously noticing the bruise. Gokudera wanted to explain that it was only a moment of weakness, that he had only given in to that once, that he was wrong. But that hand towel in his mouth prevented him from making anything but muffled groans.

"My, my... Seems like you've been playing rough, Ha-ya-to." The Storm Guardian tried resisting by the body resting on his kept him from moving much. Yamamoto had his leg pressing between Gokudera's spread legs while he lowered his head, claiming back his property. Lips closed over the healing bruise, he felt teeth dragging over his skin and a piercing pain started to form.

Gokudera tilted his head, trying to see what the Rain Guardian was up to. But the pain made him turn his head away as much as the body prevented him from moving away. His hands clenched into fists as the sting made his eyes widened. "Ah... Seems like I may have bitten a little too hard." He stared wide eyed at Yamamoto who was grinning while he licked his lips. There was a hint of blood stain on the corner of his lips before he licked it off with his tongue.

His eyes wandered to the side, trying to see what his lover had done. But he couldn't. The angle was off and the shadows in the room was making it hard to focus on his neck. Even though Gokudera couldn't see it, he knew he was bleeding.

Hands were already busying themselves with his belt and pants but Gokudera tried struggling even more. This was fucking ridiculous. His Yamamoto would not do this. This was a bad prank or joke. No. This had to be some enemy plot. "So you do like it rough..."

A hand grabbed him once his pants and underwear had been pushed off his hips. Light squeezes turned to rough rubbing. Gokudera could feel himself panicking a little. His body was too honest that his cock was now at full attention in Yamamoto's hand. The Rain Guardian was still grinning but smile seemed to be slicing straight through his chest.

He heard the sound of the metal buckle hit the floor and his eyes were brought lower to the hard arousal. Gokudera was shaking his head and panic had him tearing a little at the corners of his eyes. He tried to frown and struggle but the tie around his wrists were already giving him red marks.

Without the proper preparation, Yamamoto spread the Storm Guardian with both his hands, forcing his own arousal in with a hard thrust. Groaning, the Rain Guardian bit on his lips as the tight rings of muscles squeezed. Nails dug into the soft flesh of Gokduera's ass and he held the other spread out even wider.

He didn't care to wait or comfort Gokudera. Yamamoto went straight to thrusting his hips forward, ignoring the slight discomfort surrounding him. The tears rolled down Gokudera's face and he finally understood. He was no longer someone's lover. The man he thought of as his lover, could no longer see him in the same light. The Storm Guardian bit hard on the towel stuffed into his mouth, muffling the pained groans.

Betrayal meant that he could no longer call this man his lover.


End file.
